Embroiderables, such as shirts, garments, and other substrates, are often embroidered with an embroidery pattern for aesthetic or functional purposes. While the locations at which an embroidery pattern may be placed on an embroiderable may vary, it is often desired to position an embroidery pattern at a specific location. For example, embroidery patterns are often placed on the right or left chest portion of a shirt. However, current embroidery systems and methods fail to consistently or accurately position embroidery patterns at specific locations of an embroiderable, such as on the right or left chest portion of a shirt. Current systems and methods may also fail to consistently or accurately position embroidery patterns over a pocket, such as a shirt pocket.